Good is the new bad
by kitkat2150
Summary: An alternative ending to Ben 10 Ultimate Alien where Ben decides to keep the power of the sword and the Dagon in order to remove all wickedness from the world however, the lines become blurred and the only way for Ben to ensure the removal of all evil in the universe...is to rule it by the help of his cousin. Dark BWEN.
1. Chapter 1

Vilgax sat there clutching his chest as Ben 10 weilder of the ultimatrix, the sword of azmyth and dagon's powers stood tall waiting to end this nightmare. Vilgax looked up at the boy dressed in a suit of armor and smiled. Behind him, the scene of the crumpled and wasted headquarters of the Plumber's HQ. The past leaders head's of America, a great country, now laid in ruin.

It would have beautiful to the invading alien(s), if only they understood. In front, a lone boy stood strong, eyes enraged and somewhat burning into the alien's eyes.

With a frown on his face and sunken eyes you could've sworn he had had enough for one night.

"You are a fool. You have the ultimatrix, sword of asmyth and the power of Dagon at your fingertips" Vilgax began staring at the boy in shining armour.

"Yeah so?" He asked miserably, no remorse left on the boy's tongue.

"you claim to be a hero. What will you do with all this power?"

"turn everybody on earth back to human for starters" His reason was power enough. He was a hero after all and hero's have to do what is right for the rest of the world.

"You think too small" Vilgax smirked.

"...We are alike you and I. We take the universe in our hands and hold it to our will. You say you want peace and justice? Use your power. With little more than a thought you could wipe out all evil" Vilgax began in a fit of desperation. He was willing to manipulate the boy into doing whatever he wanted; whether he knew it or not.

Ben smirked wondering about the power. "I really could" He whispered.

"Ben" He was caught off guard. A female voice not too far away from him called out. A voice so familiar. It sent chills down his back knowing exactly who it was.

"What are you saying?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"He's saying that the end of your struggles it at hand. He can create what ever universe he can imagine. Do it?" Vigax smirked.

"Just wipe out evil" Ben thought whispering to himself as he trailed off ignoring the group of allies behind him.

"DO IT" Vilgax yelled.

"Are you really considering taking moral advice from Vilgax?" Gwen asked stunned by Ben's unpredictable decision. Her cousin was dumb but he wasn't that dumb...right?

In an instance Julie appeared in a suit made from Ship. She flew down standing between Ben and Vilgax.

"...You know we all love you Ben but if you try to do this your the same as Vilgax or Dagon or Aggregor or any of the others" Julie tried to explain.

Ben narrowed his eyes at her. "You'd try and stop me?" Ben asked retaining his stare at her.

"We would stop you" Kevin yelled at him standing next to his girlfriend. The unspoken body language of the older boy watching the younger boy was insulting. He acted like a guard dog to his cousin; his own family. How dare he.

"You're not afraid of me?" Ben asked gritting his teeth and questioning their loyalty.

Ship removed himself from her.

"you've never given me any reason to be afraid"

"You're always telling me that I should use my technology to help more people. Now I can help everybody at once"

"Look there's a line. I'm not sure where it is exactly but I know this is way on the wrong side of it" Julie reasoned.

"Power is meaningless if it's not used. Do it" Vilgax smirked his influence growing on Ben.

Ben turned to see his cousin and best friend running towards them. He could see Gwen's angry stare from a mile away.

"Be quiet" She yelled at him agrrevated as she tried to talk some sense into her thick headed cousin.

"Don't you see Ben. It's the power, you're tempted like I was when I went full Antodyte" Gwen stated eyes begging into his.

"And like when I lost control of my powers" Kevin added reasoning with the boy.

"You can't force your answers on everybody after everything we've been through is this the way you want it all to end?" Julie asked.

Ben winced his eyes. "Everybody stop talking" He told them.

"LET ME THINK" He screamed pacing off into a nearby corner. Images flashed through his head of him finding the omnitrix, of Julie at the soccerfield of his cousin being there for him when everybody abandoned him, his mind fixated on thoughts of her, running to him, hugging to him, he couldn't get it out of his head. His mind raced frantically of the people that had hurt them, hurt her.

He couldn't let it happen all those people were a threat.

Ben winced his eyes turning around to see them there in the dark. Julie, Gwen and Kevin. They were staring at him. Pondering his next move. He couldn't help stare at the man that had almost killed his cousin. The same man that had tried to steal his powers and her's. He grit his teeth raising the sword. Their arms came up. All three of them ready to attack him all at once. Ready to betray him after all he had done for them. After all he had sacrificed and they'd go against him at the split second he sought power.

"BEN NO!" Gwen screamed but a bright wave went out sending a spiral of lights into the air.

"GET HIM" Kevin screamed.

Instantly the sword came down and slit across sending a wave towards the trio. There bodies flew across the Earth smashing into the side of the building in mt Rushmore. Rubble concealed their bodies before Ben looked over to Vilgax. "You were right" Ben stared blankly towards the alien who smirked brightly. He began to walk down the hill back towards the Rustbucket II. He heard rubble move but tried to ignore it. "Ben... wait" He heard a female voice call out to him. He turned to see his cousin crawling through the rubble onto the path. She was covered in scratches and her hair was a mess but she still maintained the helmet probably the reason she wasn't out cold yet. Ben's armor clacked as he walked up to her towering over her intimidatingly.

"Don't try and stop me Gwen. I'm in no mood" He told her sternly. She winced trying to stay awake as she looked up at her cousin with one eye. "Ben please...don't do this"

He could hear her shallow breaths. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lean against the rubble. She winced her eyes in pain as he held her near. "You're always saying that I should start being mature" He told her. She opened her eyes staring at the identical set. "Well I am now and I'm going to change things"

"You don't have to do this" Gwen told him.

Ben placed his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. He smiled staring at her. "I do. I have to keep you safe and the only way I can do that is by taking out the evil in the universe" He reasoned with her. "What does that have to do with me?" She asked. He stopped stroking her cheek and looked at her. "I love you Gwen" He leaned in closer. "I always have ever since we were 10. I care so much about you and seeing you with Kevin, with a bad guy, it tore my heart apart. And even after he tried to kill you and destroy the universe you still forgave him and loved him" He leaned in closer. "I realise now that he's just gonna do it again"

"Do what?"

"Turn evil. Hurt you maybe even kill you. I can't let that happen I'm sorry Gwen" He leaned down staring at her lips. Gwen noticed his hungry eyes and took a sharp breath in. "Ben, please" She begged tears falling down her face. Ben brushed them away with his thumb making sure he was gentle with her. "I'm sorry Gwen, but this is how it has to be" He whispered. Gwen stared up at him. "I saw you and Kevin and Julie all try to take me out today. I saw how easily you turned against me. Gwen, after everything we've been through together you betray me, just like that, for Kevin...for a bad guy"

She shook her head. "I can't let that happen again" He whispered.

Gwen bit her lip scared at what he might do next.

"Goodbye Gwen" He kissed her forehead before Gwen looked up to see something moving behind him. Instantly, she flared her hand out with the last of her energy zapping Vilgax before he swung the a sword through Ben's head. Ben winced his eyes turning to see Vilgax dropped his sword and fall of the face of the cliff. Ben turn back to his cousin to see her eyes begin to flutter. "Gwen, stay with me" He told her removing the helmet from her head and chucking it to the side. He shook her as her eyes rolled back into her head and completely closed notifying him that she was out cold.

Ben brought her limp body in for her tight hug. His cousin had just saved him dispite what had happened. He pulled her away grabbing her legs and lifting her up. He carried her bridal style down the path til he heard a loud growl. He turned round to see a very pissed off Kevin also covered in cuts and scraps. "Na, LET HER GO" He yelled at Ben. Ben stared at him blankly.

"SHE'S MINE" Kevin tried to crawl from the wreakage. Ben stared down at his cousin in his arms. He cradled her face before he answered Kevin.

"No, she's mine. Always has been; always will" Ben stated turning back around and walking away knowing full well that Kevin won't be able to catch up especially in his condition.

* * *

Scene Change: Rustbucket II

Ben set the jet to autopilot as he heard groaning behind him.

He turned around seeing his cousin begin to wince her eyes as she sat in her chair cleaned up and covered in a few bandages and new clothes. Ben kneeled down beside her and took her shoulders.

"Easy" He told her trying to calm her before her eyes fluttered open. She gritted her teeth instantly holding her head in pain. "Nuh" She breathed out putting more pressure on her head.

"You alright?" Ben asked her gently. Gwen shook her head. "...Feel sick" She mumbled closing her eyes again. Ben nodded removing his helmet and taking her cheek. "It's alright. You're safe now" Ben stated. Gwen opened her eyes and looked at her cousin still in shinning armor. She thought it was all a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. She held her head leaning over her knees.

"I thought it was just a nightmare" Gwen mumbled. Ben placed his hand on top of her back trying to comfort her. "It's all over now. Nothing to be afraid of" Ben told her. Gwen nodded before her eyes opened.

"Kevin" She breathed out.

"He's trapped under all that rubble and...and Julie...and all those people. They need help" Gwen stood up but in an instant a wave of nausea claimed her. She held her mouth as Ben grabbed her helping her lay down on her side. Gwen winced her eyes holding her stomach in case she yacked. "Easy, you're not going anywhere. At least not til you're feeling better, besides everything's been taken care of; the world's safe"

Gwen felt her head feeling something move. She winced her eyes holding her head in pain as Ben touched her. "The Dagon" Gwen whimpered. Ben leaned over her. "Dead" Ben answered. Gwen shook her head opening her eyes before pointing towards the sword. "He's still in there. I can feel him" Gwen sat up holding her head and wincing her eyes. Ben watched her shake in fear. He looked down at the sword. "Is this really causing you pain?" He asked. Gwen winced her eyes nodding as she felt something crawling around in her head.

"I'm sorry" Ben whispered grabbing her and pulling her down into his arms.

He stroked her hair waiting for her to settle down. "Ben, you have to get rid of the sword" Gwen told him. He stared down without an expression. Gwen shook sighing. He wasn't going to give it up not even for her. "Just let me go Ben" She opened her eyes and stared at him. Ben's eyes widened. "What? No" Ben gritted his teeth. Gwen winced her eyes.

"Your hurting me" She bit back. Ben took a sharp breath in before moving away from her. "I want to go home Ben, right now" She demanded. Ben stared at her narrowing her eyes. "After all I've done for you. I saved your life a thousand times and now all you want to do is abandon me?" Ben pointed his finger at her accusingly.

Gwen stared up into his eyes. She looked so innocent. "That sword. It's hurting me. I can't be around it and it's messing with you too. I would never hurt you Ben but..." Gwen stated. Ben stared down at it. He breathed out. "Ben, it's me or the sword" Gwen stated. Ben thought about it before turning round. "I can't let this sword fall into the wrong hands" Ben stated leaning over on the controls.

"I'm sorry Gwen" He pressed a blue button.

Gwen's eyes widened. She stared down at the floor as it opened beneath her. "Ben NO!" She screamed as she fell from the sky. She struggled to make her powers work. They flickered on and off as she neared the ground. She knew she was going to die instantly. She winced her eyes closed waiting for the fall to end but just as it did cool water hit her face ensheilding her entire body. She opened her eyes and looked around finding herself in a pool.

She winced her eyes swimming up to the surface coughing her lungs out as she made it to the edge and lifted her upper body over the side laying there for a few moments to catch her breath back.

"Gwen?" She looked up to find her grandpa rushing up to her. He grabbed her arm helping her out of the water before bringing her into a tight hug.

Gwen's arm wrapped around him tightly as she felt the exoterrica uniform wrapped around his body. "I'm so glad to see you" She mumbled tears flustering her vision. Max just held her there for a minute before pulling away and gripping her shoulders tightly afraid to let go of her.

"Do you know where my parents are?" She asked feeling her shoulders beginning to crush.

Max's stared at her worried.

"No, Kiddo" He replied truthfully. Gwen stared down at her feet a little saddened. "I'm sure they're fine" He touched her chin attempting to cheer her up in whatever way he could. She still seemed disheartened but forced a smile his way. "What happened?" He asked her. Gwen sighed explaining everything to him about the Dagon, Vilgax, Dagon controlling her, the forever knights and finally...Ben.

She rubbed her shoulder and turned away feeling guilty. "I should've stayed with him. I could've talked him out of it" Tears were flustering her vision but her grandpa was there. He wiped them away and there was hope for a second before the next words were thrown out of proportion.

"Do you mind coming down to the Plumber's base with me" He asked. Gwen should've known something was wrong when he had asked her. She stared at him worried for a moment but like a good girl she went with him nodding as he placed a solid hand on her back and guided her towards his RV parked outside the wreaked house.

* * *

Gwen had probably been there for a good few hours having to explain her story to every official that came in. She sat impatiently in a dark small room lit by a cheap light. By the side of her laid a reflective mirror allowing spectators to watch her sit in shackled chains.

She had never felt like a prisoner before.

"I should go talk to her" Max sighed as he watched his granddaughter be interrogated time and time again. "Don't bother" Colonel Rozum placed his cigarette into an ashtray before looking over to Max.

"She's probably afraid" Max moved off as Colonel Rozum watched ready to throw her in jail for being an associate of the Dagon.

Max opened the door quickly popping his head through to see her tired eyes land on him. She was still managing. Good. Max closed the door as he carried a file towards her.

"Hey Kiddo" He flashed a quick smiled before he sat down with a coffee in his hands. Gwen stared at the warm drink her thumbs twiddling over the table as her shakles rested on the cold steel of the table. Never before had she felt like this. Stuck. Max placed the file on the table scanning over her records before taking a sip of his coffee.

A grounded bland with no sweetener, no sugar, no nothing but the taste of coffee. His eyes flashed over her wrists, chained and cuffed. Time and time again she had brought her hands under the table to protect herself after she had been shouted at. They told her if she didn't keep her hands up in plane sight then she would have to spend the night in jail. "Tired, huh?" He tried to make light conversation with her. Her eyes slided closed trying to hold down the anger boiling inside her.

"Why am I being treated like a prisoner; I haven't done anything wrong" She told him. Rozum scarfed. "They're just taking precautions Gwen, we're just worried for your safety"

Gwen could tell he was lying.

"I just want to see if my folks and brother are okay" She mumbled green eyes looking into his. Max felt a sense of discomfort and agitation directed at him. His granddaughter may have looked innocent but she was as stubborn as an Ox. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key before grabbing her wrists. "There" He mumbled unshakling them.

"Thankyou" Gwen breathed out vile dripping off her tongue like that should have been done ages ago.

She touched her wrists making sure the chains hadn't of damaged her skin. Max passed her the cup of coffee making sure she that she'd stay awake for a little longer. It was already 4am in the morning and dawn was almost upon. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked. Gwen shook her head as she brought the mug up to her lips and swallowed the vile taste of an unsweetened blend. A small wince and gulp before the mug was down and brought back into Max's hands. He didn't take offense to her hostility.

He was just glad she was calming down.

"A few last questions, Gwen" He flipped to a page in the file.

"When was the last time you had seen Ben?" He asked before bringing out a tape-player. Gwen sighed. "I've already told you" She mumbled. Somehow telling him truthfully before was different to telling him now. She felt regret telling when she had last actually seen Ben. She figured that's why she was a prisoner now. "Can you please tell me again" Max insisted. Gwen was hesitant but managed to suck it up. "I was on the spaceship with him. Ben had cleaned my injuries up" She answered.

"How'd you escape?"

"Ben let me go"

"Why?"

"We had an argument"

"About what?"

"The sword, the power"

"Does Ben still have the sword?"

"I don't know"

"Does Ben still have the sword?"

"...Yes"

"Is Dagon still inside the sword"

"...I don't know"

"Is Dagon still inside the sword?"

"...yes"

"Are you still being controlled by Dagon?"

Gwen didn't answer the question. Actually, she was somewhat offended to even be asked it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared towards her grandpa. She wished she hadn't of given him back the coffee. She wished she had thrown it into his face then and there.

"Gwen, answer the question. Are you still influenced by Dagon?"

"NO!" She hissed with such hatred in her breath that it made even Max and Rozum flinch. It took a moment for the room to quiet again before Rozum leaned over to a button and speaker. "Keep her in the holding cell for the rest of the day"

Gwen stared over to a microphone in Max's ear.

"Is this what this whole thing is about; you think I'm evil. You think Dagon's going to try control me"

Gwen stood up. Max stood up with her making sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"We're just worried about your safety" Max repeated again like a broken record. How many times had he said that tonight. Too many to count. He was hesitant as he came over to her trying to calm her down before she blew up half the station.

"I know you're scared but we need to be sure. I will call your parents and I will put them on the phone to you and you can talk to them as long as you like" Max sat her down and held her hands.

Gwen stared up at him. It was something right. It was something to go along with...at least for now but she still had her own questions. "...Do you think Ben's evil?" She whispered. Max took a minute before telling her what he truthfully thought. "With Dagon and Vilgax influencing him it is a possibility and he did attack you and your friends" Max thought about the search team going after them. He was sure they had been taken to the hospital by now. He rubbed her back before helping her up. "Wait," She mumbled Max stared down at her hands still drapped around to protect her. "I have to go to the bathroom" Max nodded.

* * *

He had been waiting outside the woman's restroom for over 20 minutes. Max crossed his arms beginning to think that the coffee had gotten to her. She really wasn't used to drinking it. "Gwen are you okay?" He knocked on the door. It creaked slightly before Max walked into the room making sure no other women were in here. "Gwenny?" He called out as he looked for feet. He took a sharp breath in before noticing that no one was in the room. No Gwen. Where was she? Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed something asquire. Max stared up at the roof and noticed the air vent unhooked. 'Great'.

* * *

Gwen had running been for over 40 minutes. It took less than 5 minutes to crawl out the vents and sneak past the guards. It had been so easy. Maybe too easy. Breaths sharp and shallow as she sprinted towards the end of the street bursting in through the door of her house. She collapsed down onto the floor of her living room before hearing chairs squeaked against the wooden floor boards.

"Gwen?" Her parents were the first by her side. They held her tightly hugging her before helping her sit down at the table. "Where have you been?" They asked her. "I was down at the Plumber's station with grandpa" Gwen answered as they help her sit in the chair. She noticed her brother sitting opposite her. "Ken" She smiled. He stood up hugging her.

"Did you wake up in a uniform too?" Ken asked. Gwen shook her head.

"It's a long story but the world got taken over by an alien. We managed to take it down but Ben's gone mad with power" Gwen mumbled. They all stared at her worriedly. "I'll make you a cup of tea" Lily kissed her forehead before walking towards the kitchen.

Gwen closed her eyes before resting her hands on the table and laying her head down. Frank placed a gentle hand on her back before he heard the door open and close. He could hear Gwen groan in agony knowing full well who was standing there. Max and colonel Rozum standing with very unpleased and slightly annoyed looks present on their features.

"Frank" Max nodded towards his son. Frank nodded back. Max walked up to the three family members before looking down at his granddaughter covered in a layer of sweat with not bothering to even acknowledge the two guests. "Gwen, why on earth did you do that?" He asked. "I told you specifically that I would ring your parents and you could talk to them" Max crossed his arms. Gwen continued to ignore him. Both of them. It just made Max more mad. "I understand that you're upset Gwen and I know I should've told you that you were going to be interrogated but-"

"Interrogated?" Ken's and Frank's eyes suddenly landed on Max. Max sighed staring down at the girl. She hadn't told them yet. It was Max's turn to ignore. "Gwen, can you please come with us so we can make sure you're safe" She didn't even bother to raise her head and snap back at him. It was a surprise, even to Max. He lowered his arms and took a step forward about to grab her shoulder and turn her round before Lily could walk through the door and almost scare everyone.

"May I help you?"

Heck, even she seemed annoyed today. She could tell something was wrong as soon as she saw the stranger standing there with cuffs hidden in his right hand. He was ready to arrest someone; the question was who. It was sure not going to be her children for one thing. She took a sharp breath in trying to restrain her anger before she brought the cup of tea down in front of her daughter before gently waking her from her sleep. Gwen raised her head, said a polite thank you before drinking the liquid and composing herself. "I'm not going back there"

"You don't have a choice" Rozum snapped. All eyes drifted on him. He quietened.

"I have a choice" She stood up chair squeaking against the floor boards as she turned to the man with the narrowed eyes. "I just helped save everyone's lives on Earth tonight **and** lost my cousin. I hate to say this but **I deserve** some sleep" She snapped back her eyes threatening to turn pink and zap the man right out of her home. His hand came to his gun holster. 'Good' Gwen thought. He was afraid of her. He should be afraid. Her hands balled into knuckles ready for a fight.

 **Why**?

This wasn't like Gwen at all. She had lost her temper, she had snapped at someone, now she was threatening. Frank stepped in instantly. Ready to yank his daughter out of the line of fire. He stood in front of her. "Ken, please take your sister up stairs now"

Ken stood by that order and grabbed his little sister by the wrist before dragging her along. Gwen took a swipe for her drink grabbing it before she went anywhere. Her childish behavior was enough to make Rozum scarf. It was followed by the girl's tongue sticking out towards Rozum just to push him over the edge.

* * *

Frank waited until the room had settled and his children left before he took charge.

"Why do you have a gun and handcuffs" Lily intervened almost immediately cutting Frank off. Rozum placed the cuffs behind his back. "We believe your daughters still under the influence of Dagon; a several thousand year old monster that has attempted to come back and destroy this world" He answered straightening himself up. Frank arched his eyebrow. "Wait; you think Gwen's been brainwashed?"

"Similar; but yes" It was Max's turn to answer. "We think Ben is too. He's ran off with the sword which Dagon is trapped in"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Does Carl know?"

"No, I'm hoping to get Gwen to track him when she's ready too of course"

Frank nodded. "She'll help"

"In the meantime she'll have to spend tonight in the holding bay we have set up for her. We'll monitor her actions and bring in a psychologist and behavioural therapist to analyse Gwen. If her behaviour is out of the ordinary, like she has been tonight, then we'll have to keep her contained" Rozum butted in. "She can have a packed bag of clothing and something to entertain herself. No phones or electronic devices" Max stated. Lily nodded. "I better go tell Gwen the bad news" Lily sighed mumbling to her husband before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was almost fast asleep when Lily entered the room to find the siblings quietly mumbling to themselves. "Gwenny" Lily opened the door before closing it behind her. She smiled seeing Ken lazing on Gwen's bed as Gwen sat at her desk typing on her computer. "Hey mum" Ken smirked. "Has everything been sorted out?" He asked gently. "Sort of" Lily replied before turning to her daughter. "Gwenny, they need you to come down to the station. Your grandpa said you'd need to pack some fresh clothing. You can take your magic books with you if you'd like"

Gwen huffed. "I'm not going with them" She mumbled before turning back to her computer typing. Lily walked over to her and leaned against Gwen's desk to see what was on her computer. It was one of her assignments probably due tomorrow and Gwen hadn't had time to complete it yet. "I don't think this is up for argument, Gwen,".

"Max said you escaped the plumber base after being told not to?"

"I didn't realise I was a prisoner"

"You're not a prisoner, Gwen, they're just taking a few precautions that's all"

Gwen stopped typing and took a breath in. "Gwen, please. I don't want to see you get thrown in prison" She begged. Gwen sighed giving in.

"Fine," She breathed out tapping a button on the computer before it saved and shut down. Gwen grabbed her empty duffel bag from the gym and began packing her clothes very slowly. Lily sighed helping her daughter. "You'll be with your grandpa and he's going to take care of you" She stated as Gwen swung her duffle bag around her shoulder. "It's only for one day right?" Gwen asked concerned. Lily forced a smile at her before kissing her forehead. "It'll be alright Gwenny" Gwen smiled before looking over to the door noticing her grandpa standing there. She frowned instantly. "Common kiddo" he grabbed her arm before leading her down stairs away from her family.

* * *

Scene change: Plumber Station

Gently he made the bed for his granddaughter to lay in for the night. He constantly heard her sigh. It was beginning to annoy him. "Stop Gwen" Max turned to see her in an orange jumpsuit with her hair down leaning against a metal desk as they stood in the prison cell.

"Lay down" He sighed. "It's been a long day and you need some rest" He walked over to her placing both hands on her shoulders staring into her tired eyes. It had been along day for the both of them. Gwen sighed staring over to her new room. "Do I really have to stay in here?" She asked. Max frowned. "It temporary. Besides, i'll be right down the hall in case you need anything".

It made her smile.

He smiled back before kissing her head. "Get some sleep kiddo" She walked over to the bed settling down before Max left the room locking the door. Gwen sighed shutting her eyes and falling off to sleep.

* * *

7AM

Gwen was grabbed instantly as she slept peacefully. Two big men dressed in armour restrained her as she was lugged by her arms into a small room where Rozum sat. Gwen winced her eyes from the bright lights surrounding her.

"Morning Gwendolyn" He never smiled at her. "Wh...what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes. "You still haven't answered the questions, Miss Tennyson" He opened his file. Gwen winced her eyes sighing as she held the bridge of her nose. "What time is it?" He stared down at her frowning. "It's 7AM, Miss Tennyson, now can we begin?"

"7AM?"

"What time did you and Ben meet up?"

"I was with Kevin, we were in the garage and-"

"What time did you leave Ben's presence?"

"...I was out for a while and..."

"What time did you last see Vilgax?"

"I don't really remember"

He sighed dropping his pencil roughly before grabbing a sip of his coffee. "Is there anything you do remember?"

Gwen huffed angrily. "No, now I've answered all you ques-"

"You haven't answered a damn thing, Miss Tennyson. You have been holding out on me this whole time" He yelled at her.

"Just let me go"

"You aren't going anywhere, Miss Tennyson, you are sick and I want to know right now if the Dagon is affecting you" He stood up chair screeching.

Gwen gritted her teeth angrily at the man. He was really pissing her off.

"I'M NOT SICK AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DAGON" Gwen yelled back. Two men bursted into the room immediately. "General?" One stated. "It's fine, sit back down, Miss Tennyson" Gwen did immediately. She didn't want to be stuck in the cell any longer. "I'm sorry. I just want my home"

Rozum sighed staring down at the child. "Take her back to her cell. I need to speak to her grandfather" Rozum walked out. The men walked up to her attempting to grab her arms but Gwen ripped her arm away keeping her dignity as she was escorted back to her room.

* * *

Scene change

"Max" Rozum nodded towards the older man. "General Rozum" Max smiled leaning back on his chair. "Something wrong?" Max asked gently. "You said something about your daughter having powers?"

"Granddaughter and yes. What are you planning?"

Rozum took a seat. "I believe your granddaughter may be the key to finding Ben Tennyson and taking Dagon's power. With it we can cure the rest of the people still suffering from Dagon's influence"

Max leaned back. "So Gwen can be cured too. Seems like a win-win. I'll have to go speak to her though Gwen may not agree to this" Max stood up. Rozum smiled watching Max hurry to release her daughter.

* * *

Cell

Max quietly walked into the room to find his granddaughter asleep. He lugged the large box into the room dropping it on the table nearby waking his granddaughter up.

She winced her eyes before staring over to her grandpa. She smiled sitting up before rushing over to him hugging him tightly. "Grandpa" She breathed out not wanting to let go. Max smiled down at her hugging her back over his big gut. He rustled her hair. "Morning Kiddo. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, just...happy to see you" She smiled at him removing herself before she smelt warm food. Gwen's mouth began to water. She didn't realise that she hadn't eaten in ages.

"I brought you something to eat?" He pulled a bag of fast food out the box and passed it to her. Usually Gwen wouldn't go for BurgerKing or McDonalds but she was starving.

"Thanks Grandpa" She sat back down on the bed before began eating the fries. "It's really no problem Gwendolyn" He reached back into the box before rustling around. "I brought you some new spell books" He showed her as she continued to eat.

"As well as some new clothes, some new Plumber equipment; mark 3" He smiled at her. Gwen's smile turned to a frown before she looked up to her grandfather knowing that something was up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" He shrugged "just thought you could use a treat". She stared daggers towards him. "What's the catch?" Gwen asked. Max rubbed the back of his neck. "I need a favor Gwen" He passed the box to her. Gwen breathed out through her nostrils before staring down at the box. "What's the favor?"

"I need you to track, Ben"

Gwen stared up to her grandfather. "Why?"

"We just want to talk to him, Gwen. Think of it as a Secret Plumber Mission" He tried to sell it. Gwen crossed her arms.

"There may be a promotion in it" Max nudged. Gwen continued to stare. "If we can find Ben then we can sort this Dagon thing out. No more cells, no more interrogation" Gwen smiled.

Max knew he won her over. He reached into the box and passed her Ben's jacket. "Find Ben, find the sword and bring them both back to Plumber HQ" Gwen nodded taking Ben's jacket and standing up.

* * *

Scene Change: Mt Rushmore

His jacket hung loosely over her shoulders as she crept up to the secret back door. She had tracked Ben to this exact location and could feel his manna inside. Faint but close. Enough for her to track. She breathed in and out hastily trying to catch her breath back from teleporting all the way here. She grabbed hold of the door knob forcing it down before she was grabbed by her wrist.

Gwen didn't know what to think. For a while she thought they were all gone. Every last one of them but there they are. The Esoterica dragging her through the halls of the safehold to gosh knows where. She struggled wincing her eyes. None spoke. None groaned.

Only her voice could be heard throughout the building echoing off the walls. She was lugged into the main control center where a few lonesome chairs sat as well as several large computers looking like they had recently been brought in. Just like her. She looked over to see a man tapping the controls constantly watching the screens of all the Plumber Bases all over America.

Ben was particularly interested in one where Rozum and Max argued and squandered over someone of interest. "Gwen" His voice rang out.

Gwen was thrown down onto her knees as the soldiers stood back each one ready to fight her. The redheaded grunted holding her shoulder as she picked herself up and dusted herself down.

"Nice guards. I thought you didn't like evil" She commented with haste.

Ben stood up not bothering to even acknowledge her spiteful comment. "What do you think you are doing here?" He asked turning round to her. Gwen closed her eyes feeling a slight headache coming on as soon as she saw the glistening armour.

"I wanted to bring my cousin home" She answered truthfully. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"He's not coming home. Ben 10 is dead" Gwen's eyes opened before she finally decided to look at up at the boy...man who stood above her.

His eyes as cold as ice. A chill ran down Gwen's spine. "I'm Ben 10,000 and I am never returning home to a life among those traitors. A life with you" It was his turn to be spiteful and spiteful he was. Gwen was taken back by the comment having to steady herself by taking a step back and regain her footing. "Ben, I never betrayed you" Gwen said calmly her voice a whisper. Ben narrowed his eyes lunging forward and screaming in her face.

"YES YOU DID, DON'T DENY THAT YOU BETRAYED ME FOR THOSE PEOPLE"

"WHAT? OUR FAMILY?" Gwen gritted her teeth barking back. It made Ben quieten and his eyes narrow. "They're not my family"

"Yes, they are"

"Not anymore and you ain't either so get out and go home Gwen" He turned round clicking his fingers causing the guards to walk up to her. She turned round eyes glowing as she aimed her energy towards the two guards. In a wave of light they were knocked unconscious.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU COME HOME WITH ME" Gwen's purple eyes narrowed at the boy. Ben turned swiftly removing his sword from his belt and readying himself. Gwen didn't even take a second to regret her decision. She ran up to him hands alit as she threw discs of manna at him.

Each one he blocked instantly as he leaped into the air sword swung behind his back as he aimed down landing where Gwen once stood.

She fell back landing on her spine before flipping back up landing in a crouching position.

She shot more discs of manna each one bouncing off Ben's sword and smashing the computers and technology that surrounded them. He gritted his teeth knowing his plan was going to be set back. In an outburst of anger he swung his sword several times at her body.

She managed to dodge every uncontrolled attempt before she shot back hitting him straight in the chest with a bolt of manna. He flew back hitting a large data computer to the side. Ben grunted wincing his eyes before staring up at his cousin breathing heavily and balling her hands into tight clenched fists.

She was ready for another attack. Ben stood up narrowing his eyes at her as blood dripped from his nose. He brought two fingers near his nose. His eyes widened when he noticed the liquid continue to drip. No one gets the best of Ben 10,000.

"I've had enough of this" He growled aiming straight at the ground. Gwen's eyes widened. She didn't know what to expect. Instantly, a large shockwave rang out knocking the girl off her feet before landing with a thud. Ben quickly took the chance, racing up to her and slashing his sword at her. Gwen quickly regained her composure still laying on the floor she summoned a shield blocking his vile onslaught. Why would he try hurt her this badly? He was her cousin. They grew up together and cared for each other and now he was on the verge of ending her.

The shield began to crack. Gwen lifted up her supporting hand trying to hold the shield up as long as she could. Cracks began to emerge.

"STOP..." She grunted knowing it was only a matter of time before it gave in. "You're gonna break it..." She complained at him wincing her eyes. Ben smiled giving the shield one last swing breaking the shield. Gwen collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. She felt a large shadow cast down on her body before a sharp object landed on the skin of her neck.

Her eyes widened instantly. She looked up at her cousin in fear. He stared down at her mercy-less. A blank expression plastered on his face. Gwen gulped not knowing whether to beg or plea with him. Maybe one last attempt may save her life.

"Ben..." He heard her voice whisper scared and shallow. "Do you know why you lost?" He asked her sword still clenched tightly to her throat.

Gwen's eyes were bigger than the moon right now. Scared and in shock from his words. From his behavior. He knew she wasn't going to answer.

"Because you didn't want to hurt me. Because even though I'm holding a sword to your neck you still think I'm gonna change. Well, you're wrong. You're weak. That makes you weak" He pushed the sword down a little making Gwen's breaths stagger and thirst for air.

"But me, Gwen, I'll take you down in a second and I won't hesitate, unlike you. That's what makes me strong" Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes now.

"This is what survival is about Gwen, and changing the world requires sacrifice" The sword was brought down a little more. If Gwen were to move it would cut her and she would bleed to death within a few seconds. He was willing to sacrifice her for his work. Maybe that's what Ben planned for. He watched her attempt not to squirm and wince her eyes. She stared back at him her mind still fighting. Ben watched her intently with narrowed eyes. If he was going to kill her she was going to make him watch.

He breathed out withdrawing the sword. "Leave Gwen" He growled at her. She took a sharp breath in before getting up on two unsteady feet and staring at him. She held her shoulder wiping the tears from her eyes before turning and walking out. Ben closed his eyes holding the bridge of his neck regretting ever placing the sword down on her.

* * *

Gwen walked out of the building in a huff. He had called her weak. Something Gwen wasn't. Something Gwen refused to believe. She still needed to take her cousin back home. It was the only way of seeing her family again and not being in jail. She passed several rooms all equip with plumber weapons none which were of use to Gwen...all except one. One room which contained a powerhouse wrapped in glass.

There it floated. An invisible piece of tech only seen with special specs but it was something Gwen could sense even without them. She removed her plumber badge placing it down on a special pad.

The shield dropped as alarms were sent wailing. Gwen extended her hand grabbing the round ball of energy. Gwen had never really absorbed anything before and now she was throwing herself into the deep end.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben had been sitting down at his desk trying to figure how much data his cousin had really damaged. Most of the important elements of his research was in tact but Gwen had still managed to leave her mark destroying some vital information that Ben needed. "Stupid Gwen" Ben mumbled to himself before seeing a red flashing light just on the wall. His eyes widened. Someone had gotten into the room. He grabbed his sword sprinting to the room. He hurried down the halls and turning right into a room where a girl was huddled over shaking violently. Ben stared down at his cousin to see his cousin about to go insane. "Gwen?" He called out. He could hear her whimper in pain.

"Gwen?" He called again walking up to her about to grab her shoulder. Her eyes opened and Ben saw the bright yellow light in them. Ben gasped. His cousin was practically a ticking time bomb ready to explode. She couldn't hold the energy down. Ben had to think fast.

He looked over to the energy shield before grabbing his cousin. He pushed her a few meters ahead of him before pushing a button on the computer. The shield lit up trapping her. Gwen winced her eyes closed laying her head on the side of the shield and trying to hold down the energy in her gut. "It hurts..."

Ben began playing with a few buttons trying to remove the energy off her but nothing helped. He looked up to his cousin to find her wincing his eyes still continuing to shake. He looked over to a nearby computer picking up the readings. "COMPUTER REPORT" Ben shouted to the ceiling. "Radiation at 76%, Energy Levels-900%"

Ben stared at his cousin. "That's more power than alien X could ever have" Ben stared in shock at his innocent, powerful cousin. He walked over placing his hand up to the shield which stood between them. "Bbbennn..." she mumbled struggling to lift her hand and place it on the glass.

"Helpppp...meee..." She begged. Ben stared down at the weapon in front of him. Wondering about the possibilities of them being a team but she would never agree to it. But, maybe he could convince her. Ben smiled down at her. She stared up to him one eye winced in pain the other carefully observing his features not liking what she saw.

"I can't remove the energy Gwen" He lied. "You're just to have to hold on for a few days. The energy should subside in you but you just have to give it time. Believe me, you'll be feeling back to normal in a couple of days" He reassured her.

She stared at him shocked. He couldn't be serious. He was just going to leave her trapped like an animal. "B-be-" Her bottom lip quivered. He smiled down at her watching as she clung to her shirt. "You'll be alright Gwen. Just be patient" Tears cascaded down her flustered cheeks. "P-please" She begged him placing a hand on the glass tank. "I'll bring you some blankets and water"

And like that Ben left leaving the poor girl alone in isolation.

* * *

PLUMBER'S HQ

Max had rang her phone for the 12th hundredth time now. He was beginning to get worried. She shouldn't of taken this long. She wouldn't go this long without a single phone call. "...Gwendolyn please pick up the phone, I'm getting worried..." Max sighed placing the phone down on his desk before rubbing his face. He was exhausted to the bone. If she would just answer back. Anything. Then he would be happy and he wouldn't have to worry.

He thought about ringing the police, sending out a national search for the girl but Gwen could be anywhere. In any country, in any state.

Plus her parents would be on Max's tale. He sighed returning back to his paperwork on his desk. He would have to wait for at least some sign of her. A phone call. A text. Something to know that she was alive.

* * *

Mt. Rushmore

In the meantime Ben had to attend to more pressing matters. Now that his precious cousin was in the picture he would have to accommodate her in it. Starting with retaking over the entire universe, having the Esoterica in every home-world starting with. He smiled evilly. Vilgax's homeworld. It was perfect. It would be like hitting two birds with one stone. All he had to do is send his troops over and invade. But how? In order to create such a thing he would need some mind control device to enter the minds of Vilgax's society. "...An infestation" He leaned back in his chair as he stared towards his cousin in the prison of her own doing.

"What?"

Gwen bit her lip as sweat poured down her head. Over the past week Ben had been giving her the basic needs of survival. A blanket, water and a bucket. He couldn't exactly allow her to go walking round the area now that she was a ticking time bomb.

"And that will work?" He asked leaning forward. She nodded rather slowly like she had been defeated. Or exhausted. Both looked pretty equal right about now. The blanket slid off her shoulders revealing the white strap of her undershirt.

"You wanted my advice didn't you? There's my advice" She gritted her teeth leaning forward and quickly grabbing the bucket. She vomited profusely. Blood mixed with liquid, mixed with god no's what else. Ben hadn't exactly given her anything to eat. She leaned back pushing the bucket away from her and waiting for her cousin to remove it before the smell build up inside the containment. He hated it when she did that. Like she just did it to piss him off. But still, he took it. If he wanted her advice he would be desperate enough to make her as comfortable as possible.

That meant cleaning up after her. He lowered the containment field and grabbed the bucket before moving away to the control panel. He turned the shield back on without his cousin trying to escape. At least she had enough common sense not to, even if she did manage to escape there was nowhere she could really go. She would be putting her parents in danger not including the whole town of Bellwood if she decided to run.

"So, how do I create this infestation? He asked. She gulped pulling the blanket back over her shoulders and shivering. "A bug, I don't know. You would need a scientist who can specialize in that sort of thing" He sat down next to her leaning his face closer to the shield. "And who might you have in mind?"

She stared up into his eyes with anger.

He smiled down at her. She knew perfectly well. She just wasn't going to tell him. "That's fine Gwen" He said calmly. "Now what's this bug you've been so eager to tell me about"

She closed her eyes slumping.

Silence. Silence was her answer to everything. But Ben knew he had the power in his hands this time. "Don't you want another bottle of water? You must be thirsty considering you've just chucked up about everything in your stomach" She gritted her teeth in anger. She stared over to her 600ml drink bottle finding that it was only a quarter full. Damn Ben.

"Ophiocordyceps unilateralis and ampulex compressa" Gwen muttered under her breath. Ben arched his eyebrow. "Is that an alien species or something"

She breathed out. "No you Douface. It's a fungus and a wasp that has the power to mind control creatures like ants and spiders"

Ben smiled.

"How would I use this against a whole population?" He asked gently.

"If there can be used against ants then what do you think a concentration of this stuff is going to do to a bunch of foreign aliens?" She narrowed his eyes at him. Sometimes he was so dumb.

Ben couldn't help but smile. It's one of the reasons why he loved his cousin so much. And why they made the perfect, dream team.

His cousin was smart. But not that smart. Especially when she was angry. "Thanks cuz,"

Her eyes widened. She had just handed him a plan to take over the entire universe. All he needed to do was find a freakin' scientist.

* * *

BELLWOOD

Julie and Kevin had finally gathered enough strength to be wheeled out of the hospital by their parents. They endured a pretty hard beating by just a small wave of a sword. Julie frowned at Kevin as they thought about what their next step was in getting the team back together. "Ah, who needs him" Kevin gritted his teeth walking over to his car as Julie followed. "He's my boyfriend. I need him"

"So" Kevin sat down in the driver's seat of his car about to take off. Julie narrowed her eyes. No way was she just letting this go.

"not to mention ever since Ben's left to become powerful, Gwen fell off the map too" She sat down in the passenger seat slamming the door closed. Kevin winced his eyes. His baby. Oh and Gwen. Yeah, he missed Gwen. "Her folks said they hadn't seen her in days"

"So she wasn't at the hospital. I saw Tennyson take her before I got knocked unconscious" He placed his keys in the ignition as Julie straped her seatbelt on. "Ben wouldn't kidnap his cousin. They love each other despite their constant arguing"

"I saw what I saw, Ben was about to leave us for dead, Gwen saved his life. Ben took Gwen; end of story"

"We should go talk to Max. Maybe he knows where they are"

Kevin breathed out. He did want to find Gwen. Maybe Max had a tracking device or something that could pin-point an energy being. "I'll drop you off and then I'll head round Max's RV" He muttered under his breath taking the two of them out of the parking lot and onto the road. "No, we're in this together. That's my partner out their too"

He gritted his teeth. Stuborn girls.

* * *

MT. RUSHMORE

Gwen shuddered in a sweat of cold followed by an intense wave of heat. For days on end she felt like she was going to vomit and collapse. Why did she think this plan would work? She hated herself for it. It was possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done in a fit of rage and stubbornness. "Gwen?...Gwen?...Gwen?"

She gritted her teeth angrily as she looked up at the man leaning on a chair watching her. "What?" She wiped the sweat from her brow before staring at him in pure hatred. Her red sweater and white blouse were completely ruined to the point of being stained. Ben leaned forward.

The glint still pure in his eyes. "I asked you if you were feeling any better?" He asked genuinely concerned. To Gwen it was almost passable but she still clinged on to all her anger.

"I'm hot" Gwen sweated wincing her eyes as more liquid poured down her forehead into her eyes.

She winced closing her eyes and rubbing her face on the back of her hand.

"5 minutes ago you told me you were freezing to death" Ben arched his eyebrow. Gwen narrowed her eyes dully at him. "That was 5 minutes ago" Gwen mumbled acting childish. He didn't understand; he hadn't experience something this painful before. Ben sighed standing up adjusting the temperature of the containment before sitting back down. He hadn't been giving her anything to eat for the past couple of days hoping the energy would be absorbed faster. His experiment, though cruel, had worked. Her green eyes watched him constantly begging to be let out of the confined area she was trapped in. Many times he had refused.

It was only today he felt differently about it. Her temper may have been a time bomb but she sure as hell wasn't.

Ben walked over to the control panel pressing a button and removing the shield. Gwen breathed out falling from leaning her back on it. "This armour protects me from radioactivity. Did you know that Gwen?" He asked. Gwen frowned before she was grabbed and hauled over his shoulder. "Put me down" She argued wincing her eyes but not able to move too much from being confined in such a small area for so long.

"Can you walk?" He asked staring at her back. Gwen gritted her teeth not answering the question. "well then" He walked on into a nearby chamber with a large bed. Gwen stared around as he placed her down carefully. She arched her eyebrow surprised at not being locked up. "Wait. No containment field, no locked doors, no 'you're my prisoner now', Just a bed?" She asked staring over to the green instruments in the room.

Ben nodded.

"I'm not going to lock you up, Gwen. You're still my cousin" He smiled down at her. Gwen's shoulders suddenly relaxed. She wiped the sweat off her head before she laid her back against the wall.

"Oh...good. I think...what's the catch?" glancing at the modern day like apartment with a few green pipes extending vertical across the room leading into others.

"No catch. I just want you to feel comfortable"

She arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Wait, you're going to send me home aren't you?" She had figured it out...or so she thought. "To the CIA, FBI, to anyone that's ready to hunt me down? Ha; I don't think so. You are staying with me for a while" He tried to lift the sheets up so she could get a proper night sleep. Gwen looked into his sleep deprived eyes still not believing him. "So what's with all the niceness. A week or two ago you were about to kill me" She held her neck still feeling the scratch mark. Ben itched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to hurt you" He told her gently. Gwen sighs nodding. "I'm sorry too. I thought you had turned evil on me there but now you're back to normal I guess" Gwen chuckled closing her eyes and wiping the sweat off her forehead. Ben frowned at her before she looked up and he forced a smile.

"Get some sleep Cuz," He kissed her forehead before bringing the blankets up to her. Gwen smiled allowing her eyes to slide closed as Ben exited the room. He turned to his right walking down the halls before screaming for his guards. The esoterica appeared from thin air. "Don't allow my cousin to leave the premises until the plan is complete, understand?" He barked at them as he entered the control room. He sat down and began to type.

"With Gwen's accelerated powers there is noway anything bad can run ravage in the world again" Ben smirked before looking over to a locket that he had removed off his cousin while she was passed out. He grabbed hold off it on the table and flicked it open. He frowned. "And it'll end with you, Levin" He hissed.

* * *

Scene Change: Tennyson household

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST OUR DAUGHTER" Frank literally barked across the room as Max tried to contain himself. "I'm saying we lost contact with her a few days ago"

"Why?"

"She's on a mission things can happen. Anyway she just hasn't contacted head-quarter in over 72 hours and-"

"Wait Gwen's on a mission?" Lily almost lept out of her seat. "With no support; no back-up. Are you insane"

"Calm down Lily" Max tried to reason but it didn't seem to work. "Gwen's a strong girl. I'm sure she is alright. She just hasn't contacted us and I was just wondering if she had abandoned the mission and came home instead but I can see by your worried expressions that Gwendolyn is not here" Max stood up ready to leave and check the park in search of his granddaughter.

He retained a calm physique but on the inside he was dying.

How could he tell his son that he has no clue where his little girl is. Max took a gulp of air before he turned ready to run out the door before he was asked anymore questions. "Can you at least tell us what mission she went on?" Frank asked politely. Max sighed. "I asked Gwen to see if she could try bring her cousin home so we could talk to him. I'm worried that either Gwen hasn't found him yet...or...she has"

Frank and Lily's eyes widened. "Wait I thought you said Gwen was being controlled by some alien who was in the sword"

Max nodded. "Ben and Gwen are also very close to each other. She's the only person I can think of that might be capable of snapping Ben out of his...well whatever he plans to do with a million esoterica, along with Dagon's power"

"So wait. If the monster's in the sword doesn't that mean Ben can control Gwen because Ben controls Dagon"

Max itched the back of his neck.

"It may be a slight possibility but Ben would never do that to his cousin" Max swallowed the lump in his throat never once considering the possibility of placing a powerful energy being next to the thing that has the potential to clasp it's hooks in her.

"I'm going to give Gwen another call. She may be around Kevin's for all I know" Max chuckled walking off.

* * *

Scene change: Mt. Rushmore

Gwen had gathered up the strength to allow herself two feet planted wobbly on the floor. After chugging down, what she assumed was, 5 billion gallons of energy in one shot, she was still feeling pretty hungry. She held her stomach as she took a few wobbly steps over to the door grabbing hold of the sides before checking to see if the coast was clear; no Ben; no esoterica. She remained by the walls clinching to them each step of the way as she searched for a fridge or something that looked reasonably similar to a kitchen.

After a good 20 minutes she gave up collapsing onto the floor before leaning her back against the wall. She huffed in a wail of anger annoyed that she misinterpreted her cousin as a bottom less pit in assuming he always had a chip packet or a smoothly laying around every two meters. She allowed her eyes to slide closed and her head to fall to the side as she began to drift off only to feel something slither inside the back of her skull. She tensed, grabbing her head in pain and hitting it as hard as she could.

"GET OUT; GET OUT; GET OUT" She screamed pulling her hair as she fell onto her side huddling into a fetal position. "Gwen?" She felt a hand come down on her forearm. She looked up and there was her cousin standing above her. She gulped staring up at him and into his darkened eyes. Gwen rubbed her head as her cousin continued to check on her.

"Are you alright? You kind of just spasmed out there for a second?" He asked placing a hand on her cheek. The cold steel touched her face making her shiver. It made her wonder if Ben ever removed the suit to bathe and sleep or did it have a self cleaning function and the clangy armour was actually comfortable to wear. Either way, she was going to attempt to remove it. Especially with her power now she could practically do anything she wanted. Even take down Ben. Maybe that's why he was being so nice to her all of a sudden; because he was afraid of her. "I'm just hungry" She answered truthfully. "I was wondering where the kitchen is?"

"Why don't I take you back to bed. I'll get one of the **guards** to bring you something to eat" And there was the words strung up on high ropes. So clear to Gwen.

'Guards' associated with prisoner. "Why do you need guards anyway?" Gwen had to know. Ben smirked down at her. "Cause Grandpa Max and General Rozum have plans to bring me down".

"Some of the esoterica are kept here to keep me safe and you too" Ben added as he helped his cousin up keeping her in close as they walked together. "Do you know what Grandpa Max and General Rozum are planning?" Gwen had to know if Ben knew. Ben smirked. "Probably to remove the sword off me and the power with it as well as you in the mix...somehow...let me guess they were trying to get you to give me up?"

She didn't answer. Ben smiled brushing the locks out of Gwen's face. He could feel the heat radiating off her forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up" He grabbed her arm lifting her up and taking her arm and hand gently guiding her down the hall. "Is there food?" She asked head arched back as she stared at the roof. "Yeah, Gwen, anything you want" He smiled guiding her into one of the rooms where a small apartment structure laid. A bed, kitchen, bathroom and television. That was it. He sat her down on the bed before walking over to the fridge taking out a frozen diner and placing it into the microwave. Gwen relaxed her head in a daze reflecting on the creepy crawly that's been mobile in her head lately. She stared over to the sword. The creatures guide. Her thoughts reflected back to what Max had said.

 _"Are you being being controlled by the Dagon?"_

No!

That was her original, offended thought. Maybe she had spoken too soon. Too strung up by pride to realize that she may have to second guess her intentions. That meant that if she was still under the influence of the Dagon then was Ben?

She stared over to the bags and darkened circles under his eyelids as he waited for the microwave to finish. Was that just the Dagon in Ben's form.

Gwen was too afraid to sense him just in case she blew him up in the attempt. She was left like any other person. Having to investigate and find evidence to support her claims instead of knowing the truth straight away.

"I hope you're hungry, Red" He placed a plate with streaming hot food in front of her. Gwen smiled down at it as she grabbed her fork and began eating hungrily. She moaned closing her eyes enjoying the taste of actual food.

Ben stared at her, watching her moan. She was perfect but she just **happened** to be his cousin. "...T-V with a movie channel" Ben clicked it on. Gwen nodded. "Just relax for the rest of the day and tomorrow we'll get to work" He lifted himself off the bed before walking over to the door.

"Work?" Gwen swallowed the food in her throat before looking over to her knight in shining armour. "Yeah, work Gwen. That's what we do. You always said you wanted to get paid for Plumber work. Now you're getting paid" He smiled.

"For what?"

"You'll see, when you're ready you will see and you will do, understand"

Gwen's eyes widened. She was a little taken back by Ben's words but she nodded anyway.

"Good, get some rest; I'll see you tomorrow" He shut the door. Gwen was sure that he had locked it. She didn't have to even bother checking. She now knew that her cousin had made plans for her.

That meant that she wasn't in a position to leave anytime soon.

* * *

I was really hoping for some more reviews guys. Tell me what you think of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking around had never been so boring for Gwen. All the technology, all the equipment; it actually bored her to death. A guided tour of the place by one of the esoterica which refused to speak. A guided tour of everything she knew about from inside to out. Maybe he was just escorting her to Ben but then why would he take her through so many rooms?

He placed his hands to one of the doors.

She shrugged closing her eyes as she placed her hand on the fingerprint scanner but the scan was cut short by the Esoterica grabbing her hand and shoving her away.

"Hey...OW!" Gwen complained grabbed her wrist and rubbing it as the Esoterica stood in front of the door. He lifted his index finger up moving it from side to side indicating that the room was 'Out-Of-Bounds' to her.

"You could've just said no" She narrowed her eyebrows towards the man.

He shoved off her comment before moving along to the next rooms and then eventually Ben. She walked over to him, heels clicking the ground as he sat on his chair watching a few cameras fixated on Plumber HQ. Some were of jail cells, other's of people's desks.

"What are you watching?" Gwen asked gently. "I need you to do me a favour" He didn't bother turning around to acknowledge her presence. "What do you need?" She answered shrugging her shoulders as she continued to watch the cameras. "Animo, I need something from Animo and you're going to go get it for me, understand" Gwen's eyes widened. "Wait, Animo, he's in prison. I'm not removing him from custody"

"He's in Bellwood's State Prison" He stood up and stared down at her intimidatingly. Gwen shook a little but stood her ground. "Are you INSANE I could get arrested" Gwen took a step forward ticked off by Ben treating her like this. "Gwen," He took a step towards her feeling his arms caress her upper arms...tightly. He was hurting her. She felt like her bones were about to break. She groaned. She winced her eyes. She bit her bottom lip. "Ow! Ben you're hurting me" He held her tighter forcing all his power into crushing her arms. She didn't react back too afraid of blowing him to pieces.

"Ben stop" She gritted her teeth wincing her eyes in pain but he didn't let up. "Say it" He whispered. "What? Say what?" She tried lifting her arms to pull herself away but it became too painful. "Say you'll do what I ordered you to do"

She bit her lip considering it into account. His eyes narrowed making him clench harder. "Ow! Ow! Ow! okay, okay, I'll do it"

He released his grip allowing the girl to collapse to the ground as tears cascaded down her eyes. She avoided eye contact as her cousin moved away from her collecting a file before bringing it over to her and chucking it on the floor. She stared down at the papers and file of Animo. She held her arms as she shook slightly scared to death as her cousin came back over to her with a collar-like device. She winced her eyes as he bent down placing it on her neck and tightening it. She took a tense breath in before she grabbed hold of her neck feeling the bulky collar. She tried staring down at it scared to death. "What is this?"

"Shock collar, Der," Ben bent down grabbing hold of the device adjusting it to position it correctly. Gwen became too shocked to relatilate. Her cousin forcing her to wear a degrading shock collar, like a dog. Her hands finally came up, pushing him away as she grabbed the collar hurriedly trying to find the buckle so she could remove it.

Dammit, where is it? She had pressed her fingers along every crevice of the damn device not finding one small buckle to shift her fingers around and break loose. Ben removed a small device from his back as he watched his cousin.

"Gwen?" He called out to her trying to get her attention but she ignored him too fixated on breaking loose and getting the horrid device off herself.

"Gwen?" He called again this time a little louder.

She ignored him, head down, hands around her neck. He was growing extremely impatient. The Great Ben 10,000 does not wait for anyone. He pressed the red button on the device sending a signal out to the collar. Within less than a second, she flinched. Wincing her eyes and curling up into a ball, she could feel a burning sensation attack her neck before damaging every nerve in her body. He released the trigger after a few short second allowing his cousin to still continue on her normal daily routine without any disruptions.

"Gwen, that collar's not coming off, it's **Never** coming off. Do you understand?"

She took a breath through her seething teeth nodding as she kept her eyes closed avoiding her demanding cousin. "Let me get this straight for you, if Animo is not here by nightfall today then you will experience something far worse then just a few measly shocks, understand?"

Gwen nodded before her cousin grabbed her arm helping her up on two unstable feet. "And try not to get caught" He pushed her away allowing her to make a quick exit.

* * *

In the meantime Ben had some other agendas to attend to. His target was a simple planet with the monster Ben hated ever since he was a child and now, now it was his time to prepare. With Animo and his power-house of a cousin by his side he was practically unstoppable. So Ben sat down at his computer typing away and setting out the plan details.

* * *

PRISON

Gwen made a swift bend around the corner concealing herself in the shadows as two security guards passed by. Ben wanted her to go full melt-down and break the place, like usual, but she wasn't going to risk it. No. Some of these men here were innocent. She waited until the guards passed before she ran passed them ignoring the sudden whistling and hands reaching out through the bars to grab her.

Then again, some of these men were sick psychopaths. Probably worse than her cousin was at the moment. Another sharp turn and she was there staring into the soul of one, Doctor Aloysius James Animo. "Well, well, well" He smiled devilishly at her. Gwen's ripped clothing, covered in a mix of blood and sweat, complimenting her messy hair left something to be desired.

She was desperate and he could smell it on her. Gwen took a step, harsh breaths escaping her lips as she placed a hand on the bar. She concentrated, all that manna flowing through her had to be controlled. "Get down" She yelled at him as she blew it open with the slightest use of power she had. He lept for it falling the concrete slab of flooring. Sirens wailed. Gwen winced. He quickly grabbed Animo by the hand and held him tightly. "Hold on" She mumbled concentrating on Mt. Rushmore. She focussed as guards surrounded her ready to shoot. "Hurry" Animo wailed at her, which was not helping. She forced one last breath before.

BANG

The fell to the floor in a flood of pain. Gwen cringed her face as she felt Animo's body on top of her. "GET OFF" She screamed at him forcing him off her. He immediately did taken back by the girl's quick recovery. She gripped her noticing a small cut on the side of her sleeve. "Wait here" She sighed walking out of the main room to go find a first aid kit.

* * *

Animo took a look around inspecting every crevice of the large control room amuzed by what his arch enemy had done with the place. "Well when is he coming. I'm not expected to wait am I?" His shrieky voice hurt the girls ears. She winced her eyes trying not to look like she had the world's biggest headache right now. "He'll be here when he's ready" Gwen answered standing behind the enemy and watching his every movements.

He huffed almost insulted by Ben's lack of punctuality. "What does your cousin need me for anyway?"

She shrugged not the least bit interested in what her cousin's plans were for the man. If Ben was going to use him for work, then so be it. It was Ben she was really after anyway; Animo's presence is just a small set back.

"Well isn't it Dr. Animo" Ben's voice bellowed through the hollow room sending echoed words further disrupting Gwen's painful headache. "You did well, Gwendolyn"

Animo turned to her surprised that she didn't answer back to him but then, she was the one wearing the collar and not him. She closed her eyes turning away, disgusted by her own cousin. He smirked. His signature. "Please, sit-down, we have much to discuss" Ben motioned to a chair not too far from his. They both sat as Gwen remained next to the door not a word uttered from her mouth. "I didn't know you had turned bad, Ben Tennyson"

His eyes narrowed at the man. "I haven't" His words sounding so much like Albedo. "I turned good. More then good. My plan is to destroy all evil in the universe and I need your help" Ben's voice curled as he grabbed the remote. Animo looked over to the screen seeing plan's of a large organic material. "Did you know there is a certain type of fungus that has the ability to control and manipulate other creatures. It's called...- ah, I forgot. Gwen?"

He awoke her from her train of thought. "What's that fungus you were telling me about?"

She took a gulp before answering. "Cordyceps, also known as Zombie Fungus or-"

"Ophiocordyceps unilateralis" Animo butted in. "Very good, Miss Tennyson" Animo smiled towards her. She took a sharp breath out closing her eyes, now slightly discourage by what her cousin had planned to do. "But to do this on a civilization let alone a person, it's impossible"

"Impossible? No! Gwen!"

He summoned her over. She walked unsteadily wondering if she would play a part in the conversation. Maybe she could escape it. Say she had to use the bathroom or she had some lady issue stuff she needed to take care of. "I have to go to the bathroom" Gwen mumbled. Ben stared over to her. "Seriously?"

"I'm busting" She mumbled head down trying to act ashamed of interrupting their conversation.

He stared up into her eyes almost trying to read her mind. She could feel something moving around inside her head. Like a leech. She shivered trying to pretend it wasn't there. Like it was made up and it was just her mental state causing her to believe that there's still a bug inside of her.

"You can wait. This is important" He told her looking towards Animo as the movement inside her stopped. Her eyes darted between the green man and her cousin. She could see that he was still trying to figure out what Ben's and her relationship was now that she was scared of her cousin. "Allow me to show you a small example of what I plan to do with this" Ben stood up staring directly towards his cousin. She gulped taking steps away before her back hit the wall and Ben raised his sword in the air. "Ben, what ever your thinking. Don't-"

She felt something rummaging through her head again. Slithering beneath her skull. She winced her eyes grabbing her head as the sensation become stronger and stronger. A sharp pain soon protruded from the back of her skull. She yelped before her vision become completely blurred covered by white flashing lights and blotches of black.

Ben smiled happily towards the glowing green eyed girl standing patiently at attention. Eyes like a cat as they stared directly towards Ben. "Very impressive" Animo stood up walking around her. "Not as much as it's going to be. My cousin was attacked by something called a Chubacabra. It infested her mind and fed off her thoughts. This creature was a decendant of The Dagon, and, since I'm the one controlling Dagon; Gwen's under my control" Ben smirked staring towards his cousin happily.

"I don't really understand why you would need to mind-control your family" Animo swung a hand in front of her face snapping his fingers trying to awaken her from her trance.

Ben frowned unhappy with his cousin's prior intentions.

"Gwen has other ideas in mind in order to save the universe. It doesn't agree and, somewhat, invades my plans so she has to go"

"You could've just thrown her out of the picture. Whose to say no one's looking for her"

"Oh they are, but, they won't find her. Now-"

He turned towards Animo. "What do you need to complete my device?"

"I'll give you a list"

"Give it on to Gwen, she'll find everything you need" Ben stared towards his conscious-dead cousin continuing to stand and stare at the wall. Animo frowned not feeling comfortable enough to trust either of them. Ben threw him a piece of paper and a pencil before the green man began to scribble down some notes.

"And she can read this" He folded the note passing it over to the boy in steel. Ben didn't bother answering. Instead, he passed on the note to the girl and told her to go get everything on there. Without an utter, she left grabbing the purple back-pack by the door as she exited. Ben smirked sitting down and placing his feet up on the table.

"Proud, Tennyson?" Animo asked curious about what the boy planned to do. "More than you would know, Animo" Ben smiled calmly at the man.

* * *

12 hours later

She passed the piece of paper to Ben before placing the backpack of instruments and technology down. Her glowing eyes stared at the ground as Ben grabbed the back-pack satisfied with what he had accomplished. "Good girl" He said throwing Animo the bag before walking back to his desk typing. Animo stared between the two. Between the demented cousin using his family as a butler.

Ben raised his hand towards his cousin. In an instance she was brought out of her trance. Eyes returning back to their original vibrant green. They rolled back into her head as she collapsed to the ground removed of all her energy. Pain throbbed in the sides of her head as she remained there, comforted by the steel cold of the floor. "You may leave us, Dr. Animo" Ben smiled brightly at the man in shock.

He nodded instantly walking off to his confinements. She felt a hand come down on the side of her head. She groaned lightly, shivering from his touch. "Get off of me" She winced weakly. "It's alright Gwen" He mumbled into her ear. She flinched picking herself up and refusing to look at the boy. "It's over now. You can go relax for the rest of the day"

She held herself keeping her eyes closed as sweat poured down her forehead. She was as pale as a ghost, extremely pale with rings under her eyes. Ben stared down at his cousin suffering the after-affects of practically being possessed. He felt a slight pang in his heart. He never intended to hurt his family, especially his favourite cousin.

He crouched down closer to her, his fingers curling as he touched a lock of hair sliding it behind her ear. She shivered moving away afraid from the boy she spent a whole summer with. The boy who she told all her secrets too. "Don't touch me" Gwen bit her lip her voice quivering.

"I'll get the Esoterica to escort you back to your quarters" Gwen shook her head causing Ben to arch his eyebrow. "You can go to sleep for the rest of the day" She itched at her neck moving the collar slightly. "Then what?" She mumbled staring at his frowning expression. She was angry. She was pissed. Far from pissed. "You'll just control me later. You'll force me to do your bidding"

"It's not like that"

"Yes it is. It's why I'm wearing a freakin' shock collar" She tried pulling it off again. He pushed her hands down away from the collar. He didn't want her damaging it of course. "Stop it" Ben gritted his teeth unhappy about her decision. "Get yourself cleaned up and go to bed. I'll be by later to give you something to eat" He ordered her.

"I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET!" She snapped her voice deep and enraged eyes beginning to alight in pure rage. He slapped her snapping her out of her fit. She was shocked by his actions. Even Ben was. He saw the red mark left on her face, inprinting her skin with a red hand. "...Gwen" She held her face tears threatening to spill. How could he of done that to her? How could he have struck her? She thought he cared about her?

"Gwen I-"

She ran for it. Back to the comfort of her room. Ben sighed lifting himself off the ground. He should really go apologise.

* * *

Gwen winced her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror. A red mark still present on her cheek. A shower would do her good right now. Something to wash away the pain and embarrassment. She slowly stripped herself down checking for any bruising or cuts.

Surprisingly, she found very few. A few scratches and bruises from where a prison guard had punched her on the shoulder, followed by a few scratches from the Esoterica when they had kidnapped her and brought her in to Ben. She took a single breath, hoping into the shower and running the boiling water down her body. Right now she needed it.

Her head still pounded like a drum and she still felt very tired. Her mind still swerling in a mix between reality and fantasy. This must be what going insane feels like. Being mind controlled can have that affect on you. She wondered if Ben cared about her; about how she felt. Did he even want to know? She knew that he wasn't happy with her. You could see it in his eyes when he struck her with full force. He didn't hold back. He didn't try to apologise.

She shuffled her feet allowing the water to slide down as she brought herself into a seated position on the ceramic tiles. She could barely keep herself up right, too exhausted and still in shock to keep moving forward. She needed to rest. She needed something to take her mind off the day and now, now the wave of nausea and pain crept in attacking her aching head as she leaned against the ceramic wall trying to focus...focus.

"Nuuhhh..." She breathed out her vision going blurry. An obvious side effect from being mind controlled by the Dagon.

She allowed herself to curl up into a ball and lay her head against the wall. She didn't know how long she had been down there for. Minutes; hours. It all just seemed a dream to her. Until she felt something grab her.

* * *

20 minutes earlier

Ben had been pacing back and forth considering whether or not that he should actually apologise to his cousin. He had weighed the facts better than he thought he would.

On one hand, Gwen was his family and it's not right to hit a girl or his cousin. On the other, Gwen did step out of line and could've blown up the whole base if he hadn't of stopped her.

He sighed shrugging his shoulders. "I'll do it" He gritted his teeth uncomfortable with the idea with letting his cousin take the victory; however small it may be.

"Gwen!" He called out as he walked into her quarters finding the bed made and the place tidy.

"Gwen?" He called again. Again, no answer. He quickly turned his attention to the bathroom door. He could hear the taps running. He frowned. He could always wait for her but did she really need her space right now. "Gwen, I'm coming in" He yelled through the door waiting a few seconds for his cousin to grab a towel but he heard no movement.

With one sharp breath, he swung the door open and turned to see the steam rising from the shower with a drawn curtain.

No shadow.

That's odd.

He secretly wanted to catch her in the act. Hoping that she would smile at him and ask him to join her. Not that he couldn't dream.

Gwen may be a budding Antodyte but he was still a budding teenager. He couldn't help but notice his cousin's toned body.

After all she was a girl, and an athlete while he, on the other hand, just got passed puberty. "Gwen!" He withdrew the shower curtain to find her there. Naked and on the floor. He blushed madly taking in her beautiful form. God, he loved her so much. He wondered if she would ever feel the same.

"Gwen?" He bit his lower lip trying to grab her attention. She was hugged up against the corner of the wall staring into oblivion. Who knows where she was right now.

But she wasn't here. He turned the taps off instantly, making sure she wouldn't choke on the water, before grabbing one of the larger fluffy towels and draping her body before pulling her out of the shower and onto the mat. He stared down at her, rubbing her arms and caressing her so softly. He just wanted her back. "Gwen, please. Say something. Anything" He begged as he held her close but no words escaped her lips. He brushed her cheek with his gloved hands as he whispered loving words into his ear.

He apologized.

Told her that he was in the wrong and should've never of done those things to her. In the end, he walked into the main room, her body still limp and green eyes open to the world. He figured she must've been in shock from being mind-controlled. Maybe he had her under for too long.

"It's alright Gwen. I'm going to take care of you" He mumbled into her ear as he placed a pair of pajamas on her. He couldn't help but notice her features. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning. He wanted to be with her but knew he never could. No, not after this. Not after everything they've been through. This was her limits. Even, now she was defying them and pushing onward. She would never forgive him.

 _She was the goddess at holding grudges_.

Ben stared at her for a while. Hand in hers as he held her and stared at her form. He wanted her so badly. He stared down towards her breasts. She was unconscious; she wouldn't know. He touched her chest so gently, careful not to wake her up.

He had never felt a girl's breasts before but even with his gloved hand on he could feel the soft, warmth radiating from her skin.

The feeling was...eccentric. He wanted it to last forever but he couldn't at least not if she woke up. How could he possibly explain himself for touching her. So he let go.

Ben slipped a pair of pants on her slowly, pulling her body up was ease, she was very light compared to him. He then grabbed her top buttoning her shirt to the third button as she laid still allowing him to. At least that's what he had in his head.

So delicately, he tucked her up making sure she was well warm. Her eyes still presumed their rolled back into phase but Ben didn't care. He would get Animo to take a look at her in the morning if she was still no longer well. In the meantime he would remain by her side in case she needed anything.

He leaned forward over her brushing her cheek with his armoured finger before taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I love you, Gw-"

He was smacked in the face. hard. She was a blackbelt after all. Ben grabbed his jaw holding it in pain, checking that she had not broken it. "Get the hell away from me" She spat wincing her eyes as she sat up exhausted from being a puppet. "Gwen, you're awake. Thank god" He smiled down at her touching her hand again. She moved away not wanting to even be remotely close to him.

"I said leave. I don't want to see you right now"

"I said I was sorry" He gritted his teeth narrowing his eyes at her.

"NO YOU DIDN'T" She spat in his face her cheeks going a fluster red. He could see the indented hand print on her face. Still sore, maybe even a tad swollen. He wanted to beg for her to accept his apology but even he was too stuborn. "I'm not apologizing"

Her eyes lit up in anger. "I'M YOUR FAMILY"

"You were going to blow up my base" He shoved her shoulders forcing her to stop her eyes glowing.

"GET OFF ME"

He held her down tightly his weight now ontop of her. "No, not until you calm down"

"THEN LEAVE" He stared down into her eyes noticing tears beginning to well up. He breathed out. He was hurting her. "A-Are you crying?" He asked. Gwen winced her eyes tears cascading down her left cheek first. She was in pain. He put her in pain. He released her immediately. "No, I'm not" She pulled herself away from him shuffling herself into the board of the bed. "Gwen I-" He touched her shoulder as she curled up refusing to look at him.

"...I'm sorry"

She shuddered at his touch as he begged her for forgiveness. "Just go-" She moved away from him bringing her hands up to her ears and bringing her knees in towards her chest. He frowned. Concerned for her. He had damaged her in more ways than one.

"I'll leave" He mumbled ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to hurt her. He walked out of the room leaving her alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ben wasn't surprised when his cousin hadn't come to greet him in the morning. By all his concerns, she was still mad at him. He could understand why? He had struck her. He loved her and he had struck her. He felt like such a dick right now. He shouldn't of done it but he had to.

God knows what would've happened if he didn't. He sighed, walking down the corridor and taking a left turn passed the Esoterica that saluted him before he stood before the metal door, locked from the outside. He loved his cousin but she really did have a way of not listening or doing anything he said.

That's why he liked her. In her own curious way, she was a rebel. Ben placed his hand on the ID pad before walking in to find the bed a mess and a girl now fully dressed, having breakfast whilst reading a book. It was covering her face. She must be ignoring him.

The door slided closed behind him before he walked over to the kitchen looking into the fridge. Armour clacking in his steps as he pulled out a bowl of cereal and milk before sitting down opposite her. He studied her features for a second, noticing her eyes never leaving the page for a second, not even to acknowledge him; the greatest hero in the universe.

"What are you reading?" He asked his voice a whisper. He read the book's cover page; 'Neuropsychology; an in depth analysis of the psychopathic mind'. Ben glared at the book. This being another one of his cousin's spiteful attacks to get back at him for teaching her a lesson.

"Ha, ha. Real funny cuz. Now put the book down and stop ignoring me, we've got work to do" Ben frowned.

Gwen never put the book down she continued to hold it up covering her face as she ate her breakfast.

Ben gritted his teeth in anger. How dare he ignore her.

He was Ben Tennyson for god sakes and she was just his nerdy cousin. He will **not** be ignored.

"Gwen, if you don't put that book down right now then something bad is going to happen, do you understand me? Look at me when I'm talking to you" He watched as Gwen's shoulders tensed and moved up. She finally moved the book down onto the table and closed it shut with a slam. Ben stared at her frightened, half her face was black and blue from where he had hit her.

He gasped. How could he of hit her that hard?

But then the answer flew straight back at him; the gloves; the metal gloves. "Gw-" He could see the anger in her features brewing to explode. She stood up and left the table. "I was done reading it anyway" She mumbled leaving Ben alone to finish his breakfast as she walked into the bathroom. Ben sighed running his hands through his hair.

She hated him.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent without her by his side. That was fine, he needed to conduct business. 10,000 gallons worth to be honest all ready to be prepared in missiles and sent off to a certain planet in particular.

"Well, is it ready?" Ben walked over to Animo preparing the last missile for launch within the bunker.

"Oh, yes. This will be a splendid site. All we need now is the wasp" Animo hinted happily. Ben frowned. He knew what he meant. He knew he would have to control Gwen again to get what he wanted. He hoped this time around, he would forgive her.

"We'll set the plan in motion tomorrow. I still got to do some...stuff" Ben walked away.


End file.
